Kizuna
by xXFallenSakuraXx52
Summary: My human memories began on that snowy day, eleven years ago. That memory of being hugged gently by Kaname. Looking back at it now, I fell in love with Kaname that day. I can't help but look back on that day and ask myself…How did we end up here? My name is Kuran Miyu, twin sister of Kuran Yuuki, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all of its characters are Hino Matsuri's. The only character that is mine is Miyu.**

 **Hello everyone! Here is my take on a Vampire Knight OC fan fiction story. The idea for this story popped into my head a few weeks ago and I've been developing it ever since, and I finally feel that I have a story that I can publish here on Fan Fiction. I know that there have been a lot of stories with Yuuki having a twin sister lately, but I believe I've managed to make this story into an interesting story, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I hope you all fall in love with this story as it progress's just like I did. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

… _It's so cold…_

 _Pure-White… Snow…_

 _Why is it so white?_

 _What is snow?_

 _It is something that should not be red._

 _What is red?_

 _So where is all the red coming from?_

Those were my first thoughts when I opened my eyes and saw the frozen landscape around me. My next thought was that I was completely empty; I can remember nothing but one fact.

That the little girl next to me is my younger twin sister and that it was my job to protect her.

I looked into her eyes, at the same face as mine, and I grabbed her hand and stood in front of her with my back to her, looking at the approaching figure coming towards us.

"Are you lost, little girls?" the creature before me asked, as his eyes were glowing crimson red.

"If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?"

The creature then lunged forward grabbing me. I pushed my sister away from me, and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain… _which never came._

I felt something warm splatter on my cheek, and opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me was a young boy and his left arm was thrust through the creature's head.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires." The boy said as he withdrew his hand from the creature's head and brought his hand to his mouth and licked the red liquid from his hand, and then he turned to us, his coat was splattered with the red liquid.

"Are you two okay?"

I couldn't answer him; I was struck silent as I looked at the boy in front of me. He had brown hair and his eyes were glowing red and I could see that he had fangs in his mouth just like the creature did; after what just happened, I should be afraid of this boy, and yet, I'm not. I am comforted by his mere presence.

I felt the red liquid begin to slide down my cheek and I wipe it off on my mitten and went to smell it, when suddenly the boy gently grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Don't touch that." He told me softly over the howl of the wind.

I felt my sister grab my other hand and huddle herself against my back while peeking at the boy from behind my back, and I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her that it was alright.

"Why are you two here alone in this sort of place?" the boy asked us. Neither of us answered him, we just silently looked up at the boy who saved us, and he looked back at us with a gentle yet sad look in his eyes.

"Come here." He gently tugged on my hand and I stood up and moved to follow, making sure that my sister was following me.

"I'm Kaname. And you two are?" he asked us as we started to walk forward.

I tried to stop myself from shivering, but I couldn't, and he noticed it.

He knelt down on the snow covered ground and hugged both my sister and I saying, "Oh, it's okay… You two are afraid, right? It's alright now…"

He gently picked up my sister and me and began to walk through the forest. Overwhelmed with what just happened, I wrap my arms around Kaname's neck and nuzzled my face into his neck closing my eyes as I did so, I felt Kaname's arm tighten gently around me. I tighten my hold on my sister's hand and I drifted off to sleep.

 _My human memories began on that snowy day, eleven years ago. The pure white snow and the red blood… together with the terror._

 _That memory of being hugged gently by Kaname._

 _Looking back at it now, I fell in love with Kaname that day._

 _I can't help but look back on that day and ask myself…_

 _How did we end up here._

 _My name is Kuran Miyu, twin sister of Kuran Yuuki, and this is my story._

* * *

 **Well, what do you think so far? Please let me know.**

 **I should have the next chapter up soon so make sure to follow or favorite because I expect to update the first chapters of this story within the next couple of days.**


	2. Five Years Old

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all of its characters are Hino Matsuri's. The only character that is mine is Miyu.**

 **Sorry for the delay everyone, I was going to post this chapter into several different chapters but I decided it'd be better for the flow of the story if I made it one whole chapter.**

 **So without further ado, here is chapter 2 of Kizuna.**

* * *

"ke up…"

"Wake up…"

Slowly I opened my eyes and met Kaname's eyes as he gently shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to refocus and look into his eyes.

"You finally woke up." He said smiling gently at me. I looked over his shoulder, glancing at my sister and found that she was awake as well.

"We're finally here…you're new home," he pointed out the house in front of us.

I turned to look at two story brick house in front of us.

Kaname continued walking forward carrying my sister and me in his arms. As we got closer, the front door opened and a man stepped out and looked at us with a sad look in his eyes. He had blond hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a tan coat with a green parka wrapped around his upper body.

"Kaname-kun…"the man called out.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Cross-san, but can we come in?"

"Of course." He said gently as he opened the door wider and stepped back to let us in.

Kaname carried us into a large room with a sofa and sat me and my sister on the couch and sat in between us, then removed our coats and mittens. I grabbed onto his coat and held onto him, trying to hide my face from this new stranger. Kaname and the man called Cross started talking but I tuned them out, only focusing on Kaname as I tightened my grip on his arm.

He turned his head towards me and smiled gently at me and stroked my head.

"It's all right, you two are safe now."

I nodded my head loosened my grip on his arm and looked at the other man sitting across from us.

The man smiled at us gently and said, "I have just the thing for you two, wait just one moment." He got up from his seat and went into another room then came back carrying two plates and gave one to me and my sister and then continued his conversation with Kaname.

"I understand that you want these two taken care of, Kaname-kun. You're the son left behind by the person I'm indebted to…you can rest easy, I'll look after these two."

I looked at the object he'd given me, I couldn't tell what it was or even what I was supposed to do with it. I gently shook the plate and the thing on the plate shook as well.

I looked towards my sister and saw her sniffing and poking at the thing on the plate.

Cross, noticing her actions said, "They don't seem to know that pudding can be eaten…"

"Yes… Their memories seem to have disappeared completely."

I watched as he took the utensil on the plate and tried to feed some of the pudding to my sister.

"You should use a spoon to eat it."

She looked up at Kaname and she shuddered. I know what she saw. She saw his fangs, fangs that the creature that attacked us had.

"What's wrong? Open up…" Kaname asked her gently.

She lifted her hand up towards his mouth and she touched his fangs.

"KYAAAA!"

She flinched backwards away from Kaname trembling as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

I turned my attention to Kaname, he was looking at my sister with a painful look in his eyes. He rose from the couch and turned towards the other man. I crawled over to my sister and hugged her, trying to get her to calm down because she was hurting Kaname.

"Chairman Cross, I think I should get out of their sight, I'm going back."

"Back to that place Kaname-san? It wasn't easy for you to leave… ever since your parents died, that place has become like a demon's den that tries to make use of you."

"Still… I should go back."

Kaname then turned towards us then said goodbye as he headed towards the hallway.

 _No… Don't leave me behind!_

As soon as that thought went through my mind I jumped off the couch and latched myself onto his right leg. He looked down at me with shock in his eyes, I gazed into his eyes silently begging him not to leave.

Kaname knelt down and gently hugged me as he stroked my head.

"It's okay, I will come back to see you, so please be kind to Cross-san and look after your sister, okay?"

He gently removed my arms that were clutching onto his coat and smiled at me, then left.

I was hit from behind and almost fell forward on my face, my sister had tackled me from behind, I turned towards her and hugged her, trying to get her to calm down.

The man, Cross-san, looked down at us then knelt down in front of us.

"Well, first I should decide what your names are."

He turned his eyes toward my sister, "That guy once told me "all girls are born princess", so from now on you're my "gentle princess." So I'll give you the name Yuuki which means gentle princess."

He then turned towards me. "You remind me of a beautiful silent night, where there is a full moon softly lighting the way for others, so I'll name you Miyu which means beautiful moon."

He then rose to his feet and stretched out his hands toward us, "I'm sure you two are tired so let's get you to bed." Yuuki and I both grabbed onto his hands and let him guide us to a different room.

Seeing something move in the corner of my eye, I turned towards it and saw a little girl looking straight at me. I moved towards her only to see the other girl mirror me, I went closer reaching my arm out only for my hand to hit a wall.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Cross-san asked me as he walked towards me. "Oh, what you're looking at is your reflection in the mirror, the little girl you see is you."

Hearing this I turned to inspect myself. I had red-brown eyes with long brown hair with a small braid on the right side of my head, and was wearing a blue dress. Yuuki came to stand next to me and I saw she looked just like me, but without the braid, and she was wearing a red dress.

Cross-san then picked the two of us and walked towards the bed and tucked the two of us in the warm, soft sheets.

"I'm sure you two are tired, I'll stay here until you two go to sleep."

He then softly stroked our heads. Warm and feeling safe I held onto Yuuki's hand and drifted off to sleep.

"Yuuki! Miyu! It's time to wake up!"

Startled I opened my eyes only to close them once again because the room was so bright. I turned towards Yuuki, who was also awake, and pulled the blankets above our heads to shield us from the light.

"Come on you two, it's time to wake up and great the new day! We have a lot of stuff to do today!"

Suddenly the blankets were yanked out of my hands. Yuuki and I just looked up at Cross-san silently, not saying a single word.

He got us out of bed and fed us breakfast, taking the time to show us how to eat with utensils.

Once we were finished, he brought us into the living room and went to stoke the fire. Yuuki and I went to the window and looked out at the snowy landscape. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

 _Where is Kaname? Is he going to come back? I want to see him._

I could hear Cross talking to us in the background, but Yuuki and I simply stay where we are, looking for him, waiting for him to come back.

"This morning, I made some calls to get the adoption process. By the end of the week you two will officially be my daughters, isn't that great! Are you two worried about what's outside? It's okay… as long as you stay in here, you two don't need to be afraid of anything."

I heard him get up and leave the room.

 **BANG!**

Yuuki and I jumped and turned around towards Cross. He'd brought in a stack of books and dropped them onto the table.

"Now you two come here… it's time I started to teach you two how to read."

Curious, I walked towards Cross tugging my sister along, eager to learn something new.

This is how the next few days passed. We'd wake up, eat, learn more from Cross, and look out the windows of this quiet house, waiting for Kaname to come back. Yuuki and I had nightmares about the scary creature for the first few nights, but Cross-san would always just softly stroke our hair and before long we would drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **One week later**

It was dinner time and Yuuki and I were at our usual position at the window, waiting for Cross to bring the food out.

"Yuuki! Miyu! I completed all the necessary paperwork to officially adopt you two as my daughters today! Starting today I will be your father! Come on, try calling me "Father".

I knew that Yuuki and I were being rude by ignoring Cross-san, but as the days passed by the desire to see Kaname again grew stronger with each passing day.

 **Several hours later**

Yuuki and I were trying to dress ourselves for bed time, when suddenly I sensed **_him._** He was close. He was finally coming back.

I struggled to pull the dress over my head and ran to the door, pulling it open and running into the hallway toward the front door, where I could hear Kaname talking to Cross-san.

"Good evening, Kaname-kun, why are you here?"

"Eh? Didn't you send me a telegram saying that vampires who are tracking them attacked this place? Though I was skeptical… I ran away from my watchers and hurried, running all the way here…You were lying, huh? I won't ever believe you again."

I speed up and tackled him, grabbing onto his legs tightly.

"Eh? Miyu, what's wrong? It's alright you can let me go now."

I just shook my head and tightened my grip. Suddenly Kaname picked me up and touched his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes with a kind expression on his face.

"Ka…na…me…" I said softly as I spoke for the first time

"Eh?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Kaname." I repeated then wound my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into the side of his neck. He tightened his arms around me.

I turned to look into his eyes again and froze. He was laughing at me gently but I could tell that it was full of sadness.

 _Why is he so sad? Why does he look like he's in so much pain?_

"Kaname-kun, Kaname-kun, come here!" Cross-san yelled for him.

I turned towards the noise and saw that Cross-san was standing at the doorway where Yuuki and I were getting dressed.

"What's wrong?"

Kaname carried me towards the room and turned to look inside.

"Yuuki put her clothes by herself…though it's on wrong."

Yuuki had mistakenly put the shirt on without putting her arms through the sleeves and her pants were on her head. Seeing Kaname at the doorway, looking at her, she huddled under a towel.

I felt Kaname's arms that were holding me start to tremble, when suddenly he collapsed onto his knees and began to laugh; banging his left hand against the wall, I could see that he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Seeing him like this, I started to laugh with him as well.

"What should I do? Kaname-kun and Miyu have broken down." Cross-san said as he looked at us.

Kaname calmed down and I reached my hand forward and wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled at me when I did that. Glancing at Yuuki, he got to his feet, still holding me in his arms. I could tell he was still a little wary around Yuuki after what happened last time.

"Sorry, I scared you. I'll leave now. Bye-Bye."

I looked at Yuuki over his shoulder, silently encouraging her to stop Kaname from leaving. She dashed to her feet and grabbed onto his coat, startling him.

"Ka…na…me. Kaname."

That night Kaname stayed with us and when it was time for us to go to sleep, he read us a storybook, and when he was finished he softly stroked our hair and Yuuki and I drifted off to sleep.

That night neither of us had any nightmares.

We were just happy to have seen Kaname again.

* * *

 **One month later**

Cross-san had left the house saying that he had some errands to run, but he left us in the capable hands of Momoyama-san, a kind elderly woman, who was our housekeeper.

In the past month, Yuuki and I continued to learn and as our vocabulary grew the more we talked.

It was noon and Yuuki wanted to play in the snow, but I was hesitant about going outside. Lately when I go out in the sun, I've been getting bad headaches and my body would suddenly feel very heavy. I'd been hiding this from everyone, but when I saw the begging look in Yuuki's eyes I couldn't say no to her.

We started to build a snowman when suddenly all I felt was **pain. SO MUCH PAIN.**

I collapsed into the snow, barely able to breathe through the pain.

"Miyu! Miyu, what's wrong?! Say something please!"

I could hear Yuuki calling out to me, but I couldn't answer her. I knew if I so much as opened my mouth, I would end up screaming and I wouldn't be able to stop.

"What's wrong?!" I could hear Momoyama-san yell as she collapsed onto her knees beside me.

Then everything went black. I passed out.

But that didn't stop the pain at all.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around and discovered I was in my room, lying in bed with a wet cloth on my forehead.

"You're awake."

I turned towards, the voice. It was Cross-san.

"How are you feeling, Miyu? You really worried us when you collapsed like that."

"Where's Yuuki?"

"Hm… she's staying in another room. You have a fever right now so I don't want her to catch it. Anyway how are you feeling?"

I took a moment to answer his question, trying to assess how I was feeling, I felt dizzy and had a throbbing headache…when I noticed something… _I can't move my legs._

"I can't move my legs."

"Eh…"

"I can't move my legs." I repeated to him.

He looked at me with his eyes wide. He jumped to his feet from where he'd been sitting at my bedside and yanked the sheets off of me.

"Can you try moving them? Please Miyu, I need you to try."

Starting to breathe a little faster, I tried to get my legs to move, twitch, anything, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move my toes. I could still feel my legs, I just couldn't move them. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I can't."

"Miyu, I need you to tell me what happened."

I took a couple of deep breathes to calm my heartbeat.

"Yuuki wanted to go out and play in the snow, but…"

"But what Miyu?"

"I didn't want to go out in the sun." I stated.

"Eh? Why?"

"Lately, when I go out in the sun I start to get a headache and my body starts to feel heavy. I try to avoid looking at the sun because it hurts my eyes."

I looked up at Cross-san, silently begging him to do something, to fix it. He took a deep breath and smiled calmly at me, but I could tell from his eyes that he was worried.

"It's okay, wait here for a moment I'm going to call the doctor."

An hour later the doctor arrived and examined my legs. When he tested my reflexes my legs would move a little bit, but not a lot. He asked me to try and move my toes, and I was finally able to move my toes a little bit.

After he was done with the examination, he went out into the hallway with Cross-san, who'd been watching us from the corner with a worried look in his eyes. I could hear them talking in the hallway for a few minutes, followed by silence.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Cross-san came back in and sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"Miyu, I need you to listen very carefully. Now, we're not sure why but something happened that caused damage to the muscles in your legs and that's why you can't move them right now. However, with physical therapy you should be able to regain the use of your legs."

Even I noticed how he said I should, not will regain the use of my legs.

I started to cry.

Cross-san pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

He didn't say anything. He just tightened his arms around me and started to rock me gently.

I don't know how long we stayed like this until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Kaname's POV**

"Kanam **e-** kun, you need to come here as soon as you can. It's Miyu, she collapsed."

As soon as I heard Chairman's cross voice, I knew that this was serious. He'd called several times trying to get me to come to the house to visit Miyu and Yuuki, but I could always tell that he was lying about the excuses to come.

As soon as I saw an opening in the guard around the manor, I disappeared into a flock of bats, flying towards Miyu as fast as I possibly could.

Finally, after flying for what seemed like an eternity, Chairman Cross's house came into view. I rematerialized my body and ran towards the front door and yanked it open.

"Kaname-kun."

I looked up and saw Chairman Cross standing at the top of the staircase.

I bolted up the stairs, as I did I passed the living room and saw Yuuki sleeping on the sofa, I was tempted to go to her but all I could think about was Miyu.

Coming to a stop at Miyu's bedside, I took in the scene in front of me.

Her face was flushed red and she was panting heavily.

"What happened?"

I kept my voice low, not wanting to wake up Miyu.

"Yuuki and Miyu were playing in the snow around noon, when Miyu suddenly collapsed with a high fever. She woke up a couple of hours ago and I had a doctor look at her, but…"

"What? What is it?"

"When Miyu woke up, she couldn't move her legs."

I felt shock rush through me.

"What?"

"The doctor wasn't sure why, but something caused severe damage to the muscles in her legs, to the point where she can't moves her legs. After a few attempts she was able to get her toes to move a bit but that was it."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart down, and I put my hand on Miyu's forehead and started to examine Miyu with my senses, trying to see what was wrong.

Then, I found the reason. I doubled checked, just to make sure, not wanting to believe what I had found.

 _Why is this happening to her?_

I then turned and ran to Yuuki to check her as well.

"Chairman Cross, let's go talk in your office."

I bent down and kissed Yuuki's cheek then I left the room.

Sitting down on the chair in his office, he turned his gaze towards me.

"You know what happened to Miyu?"

"Yes… something happened when Juuri put the seal on Yuuki and Miyu."

"What do you mean?"

"Purebloods have the power to turn a vampire into a human in exchange for their lives, but no one has tried to do it with two pureblood vampires at once. The seal on Yuuki is perfect…but the seal on Miyu is flawed…badly. Her vampire genes weren't sealed away completely and because of it, her genes are trying to break the seal. I believe what happened to make Miyu collapse was because the seal suffered further damage."

"Is the seal still working? Is her vampire side still asleep? Wait…when I asked her what happened she admitted that she was having difficulty being in the sunlight. She would get headaches and she couldn't look at the sun no matter what because it hurt her eyes."

When I heard this, I clenched my fists tightly, my fingernails were drawing blood. I welcomed the pain. I needed to feel something other than fear and dread.

"While the seal on Miyu is still intact, some of her vampiric traits are awake. Her inability to go out in the sun and how she can sense when there are vampires are nearby."

"And her memories?"

"They are still sealed away, but if we leave her like this, the seal will break and she will reawaken as a pureblood vampire in the most painful way possible."

Sighing heavily, I watched as Chairman Cross took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to process this news.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Yes, I can reinforce the seal, but the damage has been done. The traits that are awake now, I won't be able to put to sleep again. Right now I don't have a lot of power so you'll have to keep an eye on her so when you notice the seal is about to break again, I'll come and reinforce the seal again."

 _Yuuki can be free in the light of the sun but Miyu…will have to hide from the sun, unable to even walk._

* * *

 **Miyu's POV**

I felt like I was drifting in a dark abyss and all I could feel was pain, when…suddenly it started to go away. I felt something warm on my forehead.

 _Ah…I know this presence…it's his…Kaname's._

As the last of the pain faded away, I opened my eyes.

"Are you awake?"

The hand that Kaname had placed on my forehead now started to stroke my hair gently.

"Ka…na…me?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm so glad that you're awake, Miyu."

I tried not to, but I started to cry again.

Without saying a word he lied down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"What should I do, Kaname? I can't move my legs. I'm Yuuki's big sister…I'm supposed to protect her, and now I can't even walk with her, jump in the snow with her. Why did this happen?"

"Everything is going to be alright Miyu…I promise no matter what, everything is going to be okay."

I listened to the sound of his voice and heartbeat. Kaname continued to repeat that same sentence over and over while he gently stroked my hair.

Once again I fell asleep, though this time there was no pain, only warmth.

* * *

 **Several Months Later**

It's was sunset, and I pulled back the curtains a little so I could see Yuuki outside playing in the snow with the Chairman.

Several months had passed since my attack and I was now confined to a wheelchair. The Chairman…no Dad as I had started to call him… had to renovate the private living room on the first floor to be my new room, now that I couldn't walk up the stairs anymore. It was nice. I had a bed all to myself with a light blue comforter. I had a desk and dresser, and in front of the window the Dad had personally built a window seat. My sensitivity to sunlight had gotten even worse, leaving me unable to go outside or even look out the window when it was light outside. I also came down with fevers very easily, which is the reason Dad decided to give me mu own room, because he didn't want Yuuki getting sick as well.

Before my attack Yuuki and I would always go out and play when we were done with our lessons. For the first few weeks after my attack Yuuki had stayed inside, at my side, but I could tell that, as much as she was concerned for me, she wanted to go outside and play in the snow.

After I encouraged her, she finally decided to go outside again. While she would do that I started to draw all the things I could see in the landscape once the sun finally set, and for some reason I would get a strange sense of déjà vu when I would draw or paint, like I had done this before, which I suppose was possible.

In addition to the renovations to my new room Dad had converted one of the unused rooms into my art studio. It was my favorite room in the house. The scent of the oils and paints comforted me and when night finally came, I could open the curtains that were shielding me from the light coming through the window that spanned the entire wall. When the moon was out you could get a direct view of it as it ascended into the sky.

As the days passed I could tell that there was a definite difference in our personalities between my sister and I. Yuuki was very energetic and always wanted to be outside and play in the sun. While I was quiet and couldn't wait to get my hands on another book and soak in the knowledge that they held, and loved to bask in the moonlight.

I'd been attending physical therapy at home since the attack and I'd had regained some movement in my legs but I still couldn't walk or even stand on my legs yet without something to lean on.

A month after I started physical therapy, Dad sat me down and admitted to me that while the doctors were now confident that I would regain the ability to walk again, very likely I'd never regain the ability to run or even jump ever again.

I didn't say anything when I heard this news. I simply smiled at him then went to join Yuuki, who was getting the table ready for dinner.

I wouldn't let myself be discouraged. No matter what the chances were I was determined to beat them.

No matter what.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of the new chapter? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out in a couple of days**


End file.
